1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of digital systems and, more particularly, to power management in digital systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of transistors included on an integrated circuit “chip” continues to increase, power management in the integrated circuits continues to increase in importance. Power management can be critical to integrated circuits that are included in mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, laptop computers, net top computers, etc. These mobile devices often rely on battery power, and reducing power consumption in the integrated circuits can increase the life of the battery. Additionally, reducing power consumption can reduce the heat generated by the integrated circuit, which can reduce cooling requirements in the device that includes the integrated circuit (whether or not it is relying on battery power).
Clock gating is often used to reduce dynamic power consumption in an integrated circuit, disabling the clock to idle circuitry and thus preventing switching in the idle circuitry. Some integrated circuits have implemented power gating in addition to clock gating. With power gating, the power to ground path of the idle circuitry is interrupted, reducing the leakage current to near zero. When the power is gated to a block and later restored, the block can require reinitialization. The reinitialization is handled by software executed on a processor in the system.